


Drunk

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Closeted Mickey Milkovich, Dick Pics, Drunk Texting, Drunken Flirting, Homophobia, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Masturbation, Sexting, Young Ian Gallagher, Young Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Ian was drunk, so fucking drunk when he made the worst , and at the same time the best decision of his life
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	Drunk

Ian was drunk, so fucking drunk.

He was lying next to Mandy on his bed. 

For everyone, Mandy was his girlfriend. Everyone except Lip, his brother, and Mandy of course.

In fact, Mandy wasn’t at all his girlfriend, but just a friend. Mostly because Ian was gay, so fucking gay. 

And sadly because Mandy wasn’t a boy.

Ian would be really happy if that was the case. He loved Mandy, a lot, but just as a friend.

He can’t love her more.

So far she was smart and kind and sexy and funny, her tits and her vagina were too much for him.

That would be perfect if Mandy was a boy.

In fact, a male version of Mandy existed.

He was smart, and kind and sexy and funny, even if a lot of people don’t know that.

His name was Mickey and he was Mandy’s brother.

He had all the things Ian liked in Mandy, without the tits and vagina things.

But of course, it wasn’t so simple.

Terry, Mandy and Mickey’s father, was a fucking homophobe. And even if Mandy was ok with the fact Ian was gay, Mickey, like his father probably wouldn’t.

Ian was so fucking scared the day Mandy found out about him. He was scared that she would send him her brothers for a little faggot bashing.

But in fact, nothing happened. She just came the next day to sit next to him, and since that day they were best friends.

Ian told everything to Mandy, especially about men. It was a little strange to him, but she really loved gay things.

The only secret Ian kept was about her brother.

“You kidding me!?!” growled Mandy watching her phone.

“What?” managed to articulate Ian mouth half anesthetized by alcohol.

“Iggy’s girlfriend posted photos from yesterday.” She explained.

“You means the party for your dad?”

“Yep! “

“What’s the matter?” Questioned Ian intrigued by his friend’s reaction.

“What’s the matter!?! Did you saw my face here?” She said pointing a pic on her phone.

“Look nice.” He said after a short look.

“Nice? You kidding me? I look awful!”

Ian let Mandy swapped from a pic to another, looking just with one eye the screen of her phone.

He wasn’t a really big fan of the Milkovich family, except Mandy and Mickey of course.

His gaze was finally attracted to a pic.

It wasn’t really different from the other, but the fact Mickey was in this one changed everything for Ian.

He leaned against the wall and grabbed his phone. 

He connected to Facebook while checking that Mandy couldn’t see his screen.

He was glad to see that Iggy’s girlfriend’s profile was public, and went directly to the picture he wanted.

He saved it without waiting any longer. And swapped fastly to the others to check and see if Mickey was in them, hoping that his finger doesn’t rip on the button like inadvertently.

This day he also downloaded a new application to saved this pic.

Surprisingly, it would be totally ok for his family and Mandy to find dick pics on his phone, but not if they found a pic of Mickey Milkovich.

  
  


*-*-*

  
  


It was the twelves beer Ian drunk and he was totally plotzed.

They celebrated the end of the school year with his family and Mandy.

To tell the truth, he was celebrating and Mandy tried to get into Lip’s pants.

Ian didn’t understand why she was so hypnotized by him. He never did anything for her. Lip was his brother but he was also an asshole.

Ian tried to find his phone in his pocket but it wasn’t there so he decided to go to his bedroom, the last place he saw it.

It was hard to walk with all this alcohol in his blood.

He fell on his bed and crashed on a phone.

He turned around hard trying to catch the phone at the same time.

He understood that it wasn’t his when he saw the wallpaper.

It was Mandy’s. They had the same model because Mandy wanted a boyfriend-girlfriend phones.

Ian wanted to put the phone away, but a notification attracted his gaze.

A text, from Mickey.

Ian unlocked the phone, thanking Mandy for using the same lock code as him.

The text wasn’t really important, just info about their dad but that didn’t stop Ian to scroll the screen to watch all the old ones.

He stopped when an idea popped in his drunk mind.

he looked for his telephone again and found it on the ground. He opened the contacts list and saved Mickey’s number on it.

He dropped Mandy's phone to focus on his before moving to the bathroom and closed the door.

He took off all his clothes and started the camera app.

Even drunk, just his idea make him hard.

He slowly put his hand on his dick and started stroked himself.

He stopped just before coming in his hand and took a photo.

He dropped to the ground and pressed the send button before finishing what he had started.

  
  


*-*-*

  
  


Ian woke up with a hangover and a fake girlfriend sleeping on him. 

He smiled for a moment thinking about the other Milkovich he would like to have in the same position on him before feeling his heart stop.

He pushed Mandy without care and looked for his phone prying so that this memory was just a dream.

He finally found his phone under some clothes and open his texts.

He crushed both hands on his mouth to not let out a cry of terror.

The first discussion on his phone was with “most perfect ass ever”, and he got an answer.

Ian realized he was stupid enough to send a dick-pic to Mickey, but hopefully not stupid enough to save his number under “Mickey Milkovich the guy I fantasized about for years”.

He nearly remembered the text he sent and was almost sure he didn’t have his name or anything which could help to identify him, except his number of course.

The notification announcing that Mickey had answered terrorized Ian.

He tried to calm down. He put his phone on the floor, screen down and catch some clothes to dress up before going out of this room. He can’t stand here near Mandy right now.

Everyone was sleeping in the house, so he could have the downstair just for him, and his stupid drunk father who was sleeping the head on the toilet.

Ian put his phone on the kitchen table and made some coffee. He was definitely too much afraid to read this text, afraid that Mickey had found out who he was by a way or another.

He drank a cup of hot coffee without caring about the burn that let on his tongue, and get to another before finally calm down and think about this in another way.

Mickey couldn't know who sent this text. And if he found out who he was, he would probably be already dead.

He went to the kitchen table thinking about the possibilities he had.

First one, deleting the text without reading it and forget about it.

The second one, destroy his phone.

The third one, reading it…

He took a big breath before finally taking his phone, and opened the text.

It was a simple message.

\- Why did you send me this? Who are you? -

Ian finally released his breath! Mickey didn’t know who he was. He just didn’t.

He clicked on the text and selected the delete option, but stopped just before confirmed.

The safer option would be to delete all of this and to blocked Mickey’s number to be sure to not do this again. But Ian never was a “safer” boy, especially when it was about men.

He knew it was a stupid idea and maybe he was still a little drunk from the last evening, but he really wanted to know if that could work.

“He couldn’t find me just with my number… It’s safe. And if things get bad, I would just stop, that's all.” He said to himself.

He looked around him, just to be sure he was alone and start typing a new text.

He needed to find something which would not help Mickey to find out his identity but help him to know if something can be possible between them.

“I’m Ian, I’m in love with you for years, and I think about your ass every night.” Was certainly the worst answer.

“A guy gave me your number” Wasn’t better.

He thought again before typing.

\- Aren’t you Marc? From the club in Boystown? -

Yes! That could be the best answer. With that answer, Mickey can’t ignore the fact he was gay, so if he never answered to that text, or if his answer is “I’ll kill you”, Ian will be fixed on Mickey’s feeling and will be able without regret to delete Mickey’s number.

He sent the text before to no longer dare to do it. And fixed his phone screen for a few minutes before thinking.

“It was stupid. How could I even think Mickey could be gay! Fuck! If he found about this he would kill me.”

Another time, Ian thought about deleting this number before getting an answer which he was sure will never come.

He put his phone on the table and his hands on his face prying to still dreaming and waking up.

The vibration of the phone released him of his prayer.

He took a look on the screen and saw a notification from “most perfect ass ever”.

He couldn’t repress a "fuck".

Mickey answered! Mickey answered! Mickey answered! Mickey answered!

He tried to calm down and catch his phone with his trembling hands. 

He opened the text. Once again Mickey’s answer was simple.

\- It’s not Marc. - 

Ian was choked to not find some “dickhead” or “faggot” in this text. He couldn't imagine Mickey Milkovich staying calm after these texts. 

“Fuck! How could he say so calm after a dick-pic?!?” He thought.

Ian felt his heart beating faster and faster. 

Mickey’s reaction disturbed him more and more. 

He couldn’t leave things like this. He had to know if Mickey had just decided not to consider the photo because he could never find the author or if there was another reason.

Ian tried to think about something to say after that answer. He needed something subtle, but not too much. Something to know if Mickey Milkovich is into dick or not.

“Fuck!” He murmured thinking about this possibility.

Mickey Milkovich into dick… That don’t even look possible.

“He was probably just stoned.” He said to himself.

“Who was stoned?”

Ian turned to the living room and saw Mandy, with just underwear and one of his shirt looking at him.

“Who was stoned?” She repeated.

Ian knew he was a bad liar and he knew Mandy was the best to read his mind. Hiding all the truth would be the worst idea, so he decided to tell her half of it.

“A guy…”

“Who?” She asked with a big smile.

This information seemed to have taken her completely from her sleep.

“Just a guy I know… He is the brother of one of my colleagues at the coffee shop.”

“And…?” She asked interested.

“I had his number… In fact, I kind of stole it.” He affirmed thinking that hiding this info would be useless.

“Ian!?!” She growled before adding with a smile.

“I’m proud of you!”

Ian smiled and look at his phone.

“So… What did you do with his number?” She asked before catching Ian’s coffee mug and bring it to her mouth.

“I sent him a dick-pic.” He said simply.

taken by surprise, Mandy automatically spat out all the liquid in her mouth before turning to Ian and asking for the squared eyes.

“You did what?!?”

“I was drunk and I thought about him... “

“When did you do that?!?” She asked.

“Yesterday.”

“You mean during the party?!?”

Ian nodded before biting his lip.

“What did he said? Did he answered?”

“Yes.” He said shyly.

“So?!? What did he say.” She asked.

“He asked who I am. I didn’t answer just said I thought he was Marc.”

“Who’s Marc?!?”

“No one, just a name I thought about. I didn’t want to tell him who I was…”

“And did he answer?”

“Yes… but just to say he wasn’t Marc.”

“Ok. What would you do now?”

“What could I do?!? I can’t say, Ok even if you aren’t marc, maybe we can fuck.” He answered desperately.

“Why not?!?” She asked.

“Because I think he’s straight and maybe homophobic…”

“Why do you say that?!?”

“Just about his family… About what my friend- my colleague said.”

“Did he say something bad about the dick pic? Like, I will kill you, or faggot?” She questioned intrigued.

Ian stayed silent a moment before saying no.

“Maybe he isn’t as much straight as you!” She affirmed.

Even if all this theory was perfectly logic, Ian couldn’t imagine Mickey gay, it wasn’t possible and if Mandy knew who this guy was she would probably think the same.

he wanted to explain to her why that wasn’t possible when his phone vibrated.

“You got a text.” Mandy said negligently before squaring the eyes and asking.

"It's him?!?"

Ian couldn’t answer. He opened the text and stopped breathing.

\- If he knew what you had in your pants he would have given his real number -

“What happened!?! What did he say?!?” She asked.

Ian turned the screen to show her the text and a big smile took shape on Mandy's face.

“Oh Yeah! He’s definitely into dick!”

*-*-*

Ian finally answered to Mickey’s text.

In the beginning, with Mandy’s next to him, and hopefully after Lip’s wake up, alone.

They exchanged simply texts during three days before Ian could finally accept the fact Mickey could be gay.

Some awkward questions popped in his head during the fourth day.

“Could have I made a mistake when I saved Mickey’s number in my phone?”

Texting Mickey was hot, but texting a total stranger thinking he was Mickey, not at all.

Now he definitely needed to be sure about that, but of course without asking directly.

He suggested to Mandy that they work together on their homework. Fortunately, the young woman was too busy with her own problems to realize the poverty of his explanation.

He felt the excitement rise in him when he saw Mickey sprawled on the sofa in the living room, feet on the coffee table and a wand in his hands.

Mandy's reaction was very different. The presence of her brother seemed more to annoy her. Fortunately for Ian, Mickey seemed interested to stay there to annoyed his sister.

Ian sat down with Mandy at the kitchen table and started pulling out their lesson books and notebooks.

He quietly pulled out his phone trying to hide it from Mandy. 

This time he jumped on all occasions to read the messages he was exchanging with "Marc" as she had finally decided to call him.

Ian had forbidden her to look at the first picture he had sent to Mickey, despite all the lamentations of the young woman.

He hadn’t yet tried to send a new picture to Mickey for fear of frightening him and hadn’t asked the opposite for the same reason. Until now they had been content with an explicit message.

To get rid of his doubts, Ian only needed to send a simple message to Mickey and check if his cell vibrates.

However, the idea that he was there right next to him made him want to splice some of their exchanges.

He looked down at his phone and dialed the message before sending it.

Mickey's cell phone rang almost automatically, and Ian bit his lip to hide his reaction.

He felt Mickey's eyes on him for a few seconds but kept his gaze fixed on the table.

Mandy looked up at her brother as he left the couch and Ian tended to do the same.

"Don’t even imagine taking my place, if I find you on this couch after going piss, I'll choke you!" Mickey growled pointing Mandy.

Ian felt the excitement grow in him as Mickey disappeared behind the door of his room.

He received a message almost immediately.

\- Are you bored fire-crotch? -

Ian mentally thanked that their math teacher had given such a difficult exercise to solve for the next day because thanks to him Mandy was focused enough on his book not to see him answer Mickey's question.

\- Just want to see what you look like -

Mickey's answer was not long in coming.

\- You think I look like my ass? -

Ian tried to stifle a laugh. He knew that Mickey wouldn’t send him a picture, at least one where he could recognize him. However, he couldn’t resist the urge to ask for a photo of another part of his anatomy, hoping that his request wasn’t too brutal for Mickey.

He began to think that even though Mickey finally refused to send him this picture, just the fact that he was on the other side of the door answering him gave him the cudgel.

\- Too shy for that? Or not confident? - Ian asked in a new message, hoping to sufficiently motivate Mickey with this question.

The small smile that he showed a few seconds before on his face automatically faded when Mickey emerged from the room.

He hadn’t received a photo and was now certain he wouldn’t receive it.

He put his phone on the table, trying to suppress a sigh.

His state of mind changed at all when his phone's screen lit up, revealing a notification indicating a new message.

Miraculously, Mandy had abandoned her math exercise for her phone and didn’t seem to have noticed the notification on Ian’s.

He hid the phone under the table before finally opening the text.

It was a photo. It was horribly poorly framed, of rather mediocre quality, so far it was certainly the most exciting photo of all his life.

He turned the screen away from his eyes for a moment before adjusting himself in his pants as discreetly as possible.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He said before getting up at full speed.

He rushed to the bathroom and locked the door before opening the photo again.

Of course, he had hoped that Mickey would send him a picture when he asked him, but it was only a hope, especially knowing that Mickey was at that time only separated from them by a door.

He slid one hand under his belt as he continued to hold the phone in the other.

The picture was taken against dive, he saw Mickey sitting on the ground, legs spread fingering himself with two of his fingers.

it didn’t take long for Ian to come into his hand and his boxers.

He leaned the back of his head against the door and tried to catch his breath.

Before even taking his hand out of his boxers, he saved the photo in his safe box and removed it from the discussion.

"Ian, are you ok?" Mandy questioned on the other side of the door.

"I'm coming!" He affirmed before trying to hide all traces of what had happened.

"You’ve got an issue Red?" Mickey asked, smiling at him when he finally joined them in the living room.

Ian preferred not to answer the question, lest his voice betrayed him.

Mandy had obviously dropped their study session and was now sitting on the couch with Mickey. Which left only two possibilities for Ian.

Return to the kitchen table without any real reason, or sit with them on the couch.

Unhappily for him, Mandy had decided to sit opposite to her brother leaving only the place between them. Sitting between Mickey and Mandy proved an ordeal for Ian who by all means avoided thinking about the picture that Mickey had just sent him and his presence near him.

*-*-*

Ian was divided about Mickey's behavior since his last visit to the Milkoviches. 

Or rather, that little smile that he had displayed when He had sat between him in Mandy after leaving the bathroom.

Unless fate decided to play a trick on him again, he was now perfectly sure that it was Mickey behind that number and he had made no mistake in recording it.

But even though he was perfectly sure who he was talking to for almost a week now, Mickey had no real way to guess his identity. Especially knowing he was planning to sleep with his sister.

For all other reasons, it was what Ian would have deduced from his looks and his little smile.

Ian tried to dismiss this idea from his thoughts. If one day Mickey came to know that it was him who sent messages to him, he would most certainly be a dead man.

But it was difficult for him not to keep dreaming about what could happen if only ... If only Mickey was gay.

Without realizing it, Ian displayed Mickey's picture on his phone screen and gently slid his hand under his jeans.

Imagine Mickey taking this picture a few steps away from him was enough to make him hard as stone.

His phone rang Ian refused immediately Mandy's call.

He didn't like to leave her out, but he didn't want to think about her now.

The persistence of the young girl finally got the better of him a few minutes later.

Ian could no longer refuse her calls, especially knowing what he was doing.

"What?!?" Ian grumbled, already regretting the tone he had used to answer his friend.

Mandy didn't mind and just answered.

"Terry left with Colin to do I don't know what. Mickey is with his friends. And so I find myself alone. Don't you want to come with me to the Alibi? "

If Ian had to pick a bar, he would have preferred to go to Boystown. But the presence of Mandy by his side would not have helped him to attract anyone there.

Since the first message with Mickey, Ian hadn't slept with anyone. It wasn't the will that was lacking, but the real desire.

He knew he couldn't wait indefinitely for Mickey to come out, but just thinking of sleeping with someone else made him feel like he was cheating on him.

Talking about it to Mandy was way too risky. Ian didn't want her to discover Marc's real identity.

To think better, an evening at the Alibi would surely allow him to change his mind, without having to stifle this feeling of deception.

"Ok, I'll join you there." Ian promised before hanging up.

* - * - *

This evening was, by far, the worst party Ian had attended in a long time.

He had joined Mandy at the Alibi, but she had forgotten to mention that it was there that Mickey was hanging out with his friends.

Being at once so close and so far away from him at the same time made him crazy. 

And to top it off, a newcomer in the neighborhood seemed to find him to his liking and ready to devour him at the bar counter.

Ian concentrated for a few seconds on the beer bottle in front of him before searching for an answer from Mandy and remembering that the young woman only had interest for Lip who had come with him.

He finished his bottle in one go before glancing at the young stranger and following him with his eyes to the door.

It wasn't hard to understand that he wanted Ian to follow him outside. What Ian finally agreed to do quickly.

The lane in which this guy was waiting was adjoining the bar and dark enough that they weren't too noticeable from the main street.

Ian let the guy stick to him and leaned against the wall as he felt two hands grip his belt.

"I want to take you in my mouth," he said before licking his lips ostensibly.

It was the first time Ian had wanted to stop a man who wanted to suck him. 

He forced himself to close his eyes and imagine Mickey's face in front of him, desperately trying to forget the truth.

He frowned and opened his eyes as he heard grunts beside him.

The man who a few seconds before was squatting in front of him was now on the ground receiving a multitude of blows.

Ian managed to hold a cry, finally distinguishing the face of the newcomer.

Mickey grabbed the man by the hair and lifted his head off the ground before affirming.

"You know, sucking a guy's dick is fucking gay?"

"He's also gay!?!" Growled the man pointing to Ian, obviously eager to find another target for Mickey.

"To be sucked by a guy isn't to be gay, it's to be opportunistic ..." Mickey growled, sending a last blow into the ribs of the young man who finally ran free.

"Mickey! Come on man!" Growled one of Mickey's friends from the alley.

"I'm coming asshole!" Mickey said before turning back to Ian again.

"I hope this is the last time I surprise you in this kind of situation Gallagher."

* - * - *

If before Ian was disturbed by Mickey's behavior, now he didn't know what to think.

He had returned directly after the altercation, simply sending a message to Mandy and Lip to warn them of his departure. And had spent all night replaying the scene, wrapped under his blanket.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a call from Mandy.

"Ian, are you doing something tonight?" She asked without preamble.

"No why?"

"My brothers are having a party to celebrate the fact that Terry is back in prison."

"Didn't you celebrate his release from prison last week?" He questioned.

"Yes ... But that was a forced party. Nobody can be happy about Terry's release from prison. "She explained calmly before adding.

"Come around 8pm. No need to bring anything we have everything you need- "

"Wait, Mandy! Are you sure it's okay if I come? Your brothers are going to say anything? "He wondered.

"No. Mickey suggested it, "she said before adding.

"And then you can tell me what's going on with Marc."

Ian hadn't paid attention to Mandy's statement. All he had in mind was Mickey's suggestion that he come.

"Why?" He whispered to himself before hanging up.

*-*-*

Spending the evening with Mandy and Mickey didn't displease Ian at all, on the contrary.

On the other hand, having to constantly observe Mickey surrounded by all these women made him clearly regret to be here.

Several young women from the neighborhood seemed interested in Mickey and had gathered around him on the couch.

Ian tightened his fingers around his glass, noticing the hand that one of them had just put on Mickey's thigh.

He tried to reassure himself and drive away all the jealousy he felt when he remembered that Mickey was gay.

He swallowed the contents of his glass in one go before returning to the kitchen to catch a beer.

By the time he returned to the living room, he noticed that one of the young women previously seated next to Mickey had left his place a young man who had put his arm around Mickey's shoulders, with which he laughed loudly.

Invaded by jealousy, and uninhibited by the alcohol that ran through his veins, Ian headed for Mickey's room, hoping not to be surprised by Mandy on his way.

He continued his way to the adjoining bathroom and locked himself in before composing a new message for Mickey.

He wanted to know what Mickey would do if he received a message from him now.

Ian decided that if Mickey didn't respond to it, he would put an end to this semblance of relationship they shared.

He heard a phone ringing in the next room barely a second after sending the message.

He put his phone in his pocket, and the beating heart opened the door, hoping to be face to face with Mickey.

The room was always empty.

He glanced around before noticing Mickey's phone lying on his bed.

He didn't resist, he grabbed the device and activated the screen.

It wasn't surprising to see a notification warning the arrival of his message. But the name under which was informed his contact by cons was totally disturbing.

"What-" started Mickey before noticing what Ian was holding in his hand.

Without thinking twice, Ian dropped the phone and ran away from the room, hustling Mickey as he went.

He had to get away from him. He had to leave as far as possible.

*-*-*

Ian could feel his heart pounding in his chest as if it could get out of it at any moment. He had run to the municipal stadium and had taken refuge under the bleachers.

It was under his name that Mickey had recorded his messages.

Even if he dreamed of it, the possibilities for it to be a coincidence was weak, even non-existent.

Mickey knew who he was. 

And this news, which should have, in a sense, delighted him, terrified him in the highest degree.

The sound of panting breathing behind him made him turn around.

"How- How did you know where I was?" Ian stammered, unable to line up more than three words in a row.

"Dumbass! Do you think it's funny to make me run ?!? "Mickey growled, catching his breath with difficulty.

Ian didn’t move before realizing the reality when Mickey said.

"You always come here whenever you have to think or be alone."

Ian took a step back to put a little more space between him and Mickey.

"You knew?" He asked in a small voice.

"What are you talking about? About here or the messages? "Mickey asked in turn.

"The messages." Ian simply replied, nervously gripping the fabric of his jeans between his fingers.

"Yeah."

Mickey's answer was as simple as it was brutal for Ian. He seemed only too undisturbed by the situation and he didn't know what to think about it.

"Why didn’t you say anything? Why didn't you do anything? "

"What could I have said or done? Tell you that I knew it was you who sent me a dick-pic-"

"I was drunk!" Growled Ian, interrupting Mickey in his explanation.

The smile that appeared on Mickey's face made him flinch. Despite the situation, he radiated confidence in himself.

"And the next day when you kept talking to me?" He asked as he walked towards Ian.

"I was also drunk!"

"And that day when at home you asked me for a photo while my sister was right next to you?" Mickey asked again, continuing his approach to Ian completely motionless.

"I was drunk!" Said the latter.

He no longer had any hope of misleading Mickey, but something at home prevented him from telling him the truth.

"And tonight?" Mickey asked in a whisper, now only a few steps away from Ian.

"I'm drunk," he said in a voice distorted by apprehension.

"I know you didn't drink... and me neither." Mickey finally affirmed before grabbing Ian's neck and pulling him to kiss him.

"Why?" Ian whispered once Mickey's lips had left his.

"I was sure you were cheating on Mandy when you started going out with her. I don't know how she knew it, but she stopped me before I put my plan into action. Later that day, when she was completely drunk, she confessed to me that you were gay, before threatening to kill me if I did anything to you or if I told someone ... That evening I stole your number on her cell phone to record it in mine. And I just never deleted it. "

Mickey took a step back, biting his lower lip nervously before adding.

"It's dangerous for me to be seen with a guy too often. Terry is an asshole, but he has flair to understand this kind of thing. And then I received your message, and from there I told myself that it wasn't so dangerous as long as there were just messages on the phone ... Besides, no one can say no to such a dick, all the more when you know that the rest of the body is just as interesting ... My old man wouldn't be able to use a smartphone even if his life depended on it so there was no risk. But the more we talked and the less I wanted to stop. Earlier I realized that you had disappeared and that my cell phone had remained in my room, and you know the rest ... "

Ian played nervously with his fingers, staring down at the floor before looking up at Mickey and asking.

"Do you really think what you're saying?"

"Yes, but if you tell someone else I'd deny it all and I'll kick your ass so hard you'll fly to the moon," growled Mickey without taking off the beaming smile.

Ian let out a small laugh before throwing himself without any further apprehension on Mickey to kiss him.

“You want to suck my dick?” Asked Ian with new confidence.

“What?!?” Growled Mickey frowned eyebrows.

“That day, at The Alibi you said sucking dick was really gay… So I thought that since you were gay ... "Ian amused himself.

"Dumbass." Mickey snorted with a big smile before luring Ian back to him for a new kiss.

  
  


*-*-*

Ian stretched his aching body and got out of bed grunting.

The memories of the day before came back to him, and he remained motionless for a moment, unable to accept the images his brain showed him.

"Finally awake mister groundhog?" Mickey asked as they entered their room.

It had been a year since they had been dating and two months since they had moved to another city away from Terry and all their problems.

"Tell me we didn't do that," Ian ordered, staring Mickey in the eye.

The young man's smile widened again and he let out a small laugh before affirming.

"We did. And many times. It seemed to please you a lot. "

"I was drunk!" Growled Ian, getting up before feeling a throbbing pain.

Mickey's laughter quickly turned into a laugh.

"You always use the same excuse," he said once more as the laughter subsided.

"You know you have the right to love getting taken from behind ... As long as you let me have this role most of the time, I agree to leave you my place sometimes." He added on the verge of exploding again with laughter.

Ian grabbed the pillow next to him and threw it at Mickey before promising himself never to drink again.

"I hate you!" He growled without real conviction.

Mickey threw himself on him, plating him back on the bed before affirming, his eyes dipped into Ian's.

"No, you love me."

"If you say so ..." Ian grumbled, looking away, his cheeks flushed with that sudden affirmation.

Mickey grabbed Ian's chin and forced him to look at him again.

"You love me," he announced again without Ian trying to contradict him.

"And I love when you're drunk because it's at those times that you let yourself go do what you really want-"

"I don't want to take your place!" Growled Ian, unable to be silent about what Mickey was saying.

"I know moron! That's not what I tell you, "Mickey said before adding in a whisper.

"But I like when thanks to alcohol you accept to let me control ... And it's thanks to alcohol that we started to go out together ..."

Ian let out a small laugh before looking intently at Mickey's mouth, silently begging him to kiss him.

Mickey didn't pray to obey.


End file.
